


【锤基】谜菓

by YanXII



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: 亲爱的哥哥，我爱你到想要杀死你？





	1. Chapter 1

01驰骋之人

“你听说了么？上将马上就要回来了！”  
“我知道！而且听说开学典礼的特别嘉宾就是Loki上将！”

身为帝立军校的学生，所有人都为此兴奋。连续七年的征战里，战场已经对Loki上将的战神称号无人不知无人不晓了。

“Loki上将曾经也是帝立军校的学生！这次回来的第一件事就是来帝立演讲！”高个子的学生兴致勃勃，他算的上是一位忠实粉丝，对这次演讲充满了期待。

当然，每一个就读于帝立的学生，都对战神这次的归来充满了期待。

不过，有人期待就自然有人厌恶，整个皇宫都因为战神即将归来的事情乌烟瘴气，不少的大臣都为此烦恼，尤其是身为国王的Thor.Odinson，他已经因为这件事几天没有睡好觉。

当然同那群畏惧战神的大臣们并不相似，好像所有人都忘了，战神Loki也是姓Odinson，是王室曾经的二王子，现如今阿斯加德正统的亲王殿下。  
Thor比起所谓的畏惧，更多是期待许久未归的弟弟，他自然还有一些生气，这次回到内境的王城，Loki居然第一件事选择了去帝立军校演讲，在分离的这几年里，身为哥哥的Thor已经十足思念远在边境征战的王弟。

身为书记官的近侍，看出了国王在知道演讲一事后的闷闷不乐，找准时机，居然以Loki上将不首先向国王复命参上一本，真是脑子秀逗。Thor瞬间脸上臭臭的，“你是替谁说的鬼话？一个为帝国征战七年的将军，你要我回国先惩治？！”

“滚出去滚出去！妄议亲王！明天不要在出现在我眼前！”将书记官贬职，Thor重重叹了一口气，为什么所有人都以为他们兄弟不和！！

阿斯加德是帝国，由血统制得以延续，贵族，纯血以及王位，而随着时代的快速发展，言论自由的权利，帝国的血统制渐为人诟病，分权牵制的声音在国内水涨船高。而所有人都知道，倡导兵部分权和议会共和的主要推手，是现今的亲王殿下。

战神，亲王，上将。

Loki身上已经背负了太多的名号，而亲王，上将，这些由阿斯加德所赋予的身份，并不是那么正直，反而充满了曾经权力交替的恶臭，早在二十年前，Loki还是约顿海姆送来俘虏的质子，在约顿被阿斯加德彻底攻陷占领后，那位获得前王后所喜爱的约顿质子，被彻底过继成了优秀的二王子。

唯独战神，是Loki一手争来。

在盛大的演讲结束后，迟迟才回到王宫中寝殿的Loki在黑暗里解领结，常年的军旅生涯使得他对环境十分敏感，当护身的小刀已经精准架到不速之客的脖子上时，他感觉到了熟悉又陌生的气息，毫不畏惧的“盗贼”十分迅猛，在他一瞬间发呆时，就被夺走小刀，狠狠地压倒在另一边的床上。

虽然动作狠厉，却是委屈十足的声音，Thor压着思念许久的弟弟问到“为什么不先去见我，偏偏要我来找你。”

“我不是约见国王明早的工作时间？”在确认下来者的身份，Loki便放松了身体，干脆顺着重力乖巧的被压在床上并不反抗，享受着如今阿斯加德最高帝王的服务。  
“Loki，我真的很想你了。”Thor在帮Loki缓慢结着胸前的衣扣，“你也太胡闹了，我可是你的哥哥，更是你的国王！远归的将领首先都应该先来汇报军务！”

Thor狠狠拧了一把Loki胸口的乳肉，满意的听到了弟弟的一声轻哼，然后气闷的继续抱怨“还有你今天去帝立军校的演讲！分权制，你就那么希望我变成挂名国王？！你的一言一行都够我在奖励军绩前给你先来一场惩罚！”

“那么你想先罚哪里？亲爱的哥哥？”Loki微微抬起上半身冲着Thor的耳边吹气，抓住那只还在自己胸口游走不安分的大手直接冲着下腹过去，“先从这里好么？”Loki轻声哈气，舔舔Thor的耳尖“我可以让哥哥罚个够。”

从闻到那种熟悉又亲近的味道，他就从脸蛋烧红到耳根，若不是黑暗能好好隐蔽，炽热从心底燃烧到下肢，Loki甚至起腰将硬物冲着兄长的手顶了几下。用手包裹着兄长的大手在自己的身体上摩擦揉弄。在熟悉的动作下，贴在Thor耳边低声轻喘。

“哥哥，我从被你压上来就硬了，我想你。”

Thor本是不大高兴，却没想到Loki这般的热情，一瞬间竟没有反应过来似的，愣在弟弟身上没了动作。

于是他那臭脾气的弟弟两腿夹住他的胳膊“快点么……你难道想故意这么罚我？不是吧，哥哥，你也太不大气了。”  
“国王陛下，您就当是给臣子的甜头，进入我。”

那露骨的情话，在爱人口中丝毫不下流，Thor很久没有和弟弟亲昵，Loki的每一句情话都像是在他耳朵边炸开的诱导剂，他抬高Loki的下巴，就像个国王那样，当然，他本就是一位国王，拥抱像高贵的赠与一般，他将自己把控不住的兴奋，以及那些暴虐因子，侮辱，欺骗，压榨，人性的劣根，伴随着原始兽欲去拥抱自己久违的弟弟，他的权臣，功臣，宠臣，高高在上的战神，他的幼弟，正满目潮红，冲着他宛如一头发情雌兽，摆动腰肢，缠绵旖旎。

“哥哥……想，想……”  
“想要？”  
“我想你……”

Loki抚摸着Thor的胸膛，他太想他了，七年来，回到这个怀抱的时间总是屈指可数。

这一次，他终于回家了。

***

旖旎过后，Thor拥抱住怀中彻底脱力的弟弟，“去洗澡吧。”  
金发的国王抱住在怀中发软的弟弟，鼻息间全是情爱之味，当然怀中的宝贝，也全都是他的味道，那种气味大大的取悦了国王，占有欲是他骨子里就有的私癖，手掌从Loki身下穿过，抱住Loki的上半身，他不愿召唤一个侍从，他的宝贝自然不应经他人之手。

Thor也许永远都不会知道，他每次的偷偷摸摸，在Loki的内心里都是一句，不允见人，不可公开，不得人知。毕竟国王已经订婚了正统的邻国公主，而他却在这七年里，每次回归都疯了一样的跑进哥哥的寝殿，好像那就能挽留住，或者说能改变些什么一样。Loki的无奈笑笑，他总是在下了战场后，思考一些无关且低级的问题。

如让那些空间站的将士知晓这些心思，上将的脸面怕是会挂不住。Loki抱了抱哥哥的胳膊，他在胡思乱想什么，怕不会有任何一个将士相信，他在兄长，在国王的床上放荡的比娼妓更甚。

Thor大概发现了Loki的跑神，他就是个自私的霸道狂，哪怕是事后，他也想要自己的兄弟，来一个全身心的投入。于是国王手中更为用力的拥抱，手下使力，将弟弟抱得更紧。

“呲！哥哥、别弄到我胳膊。疼，太疼了。”Loki吃痛，在缠绵以外的时间，他实在不想更痛了，Thor迟疑了一下，他纵然用了些力，也不至于Loki疼的眼眶红红，便有些迟疑的看了看怀中的弟弟。

“痛……Thor你大概不太懂，激光枪的灼烂攻击。”Loki指了指胳膊上的皮肤，哪里看起来光滑白嫩。  
“你已经做了治疗吧，看起来都恢复了。”Thor嘴上这么说，却稍稍放轻了动作。  
“修复了也就是个表面，我不想一身伤的回来见你，我很痛，真的。”

“你早说，我就不……”早知道他就不在这个时候强迫这场云雨，他不喜欢强迫Loki。  
“就是怕你不，才不愿意让你知道。”

“做完便告诉我，不准弄疼你了。你怎么这么浪？”Thor有些气到，揉了把Loki的屁股，弟弟在怀中缩着舔着Thor的脖子，娇气的像个新娘。  
“哥哥，轻些，抱我洗澡。”

他愿意在哥哥的怀抱里睡去，那安心又舒适。祝他有个好梦。

“滴滴——”  
Loki像狼一般的绿眼睛，猛的在黑夜中挣开，在瞬间里拿起自己的通讯器，挂掉后回复了一条信息  
[你找死么？]

然后狠狠摔在床边，突然弄出的声音可能过大，这惊了Loki一下，死死盯着床边的Thor，听到平缓的呼吸声，又小心翼翼的掖好被角。腰有些疼，却还是支撑着站了起来，靠到外屋的窗边点了一支烟，看着来往的信息邮件。

[出了些事情，上将，尽快回电。]

一定是战场又出了什么糟糕的事情，Loki揉了揉脑袋，这些军事其实并不是多难整理，总也比他对哥哥那种不切实际的爱恋，要好理清的多。

窗外的场景是王宫的庭院，珍奇异种，半夜里有只猫儿还惊到溜了过去。Loki靠在窗边，一支烟很快就见了底。有人从后面拥抱过来，给他披上了件衣服。

Thor是突然惊醒的，身边有着余温却没人，走出内室，他的弟弟站在窗前吸烟——简直就像夜里的精灵，让人不忍伤害却期望蹂躏。他拿着衣服，为亲爱的弟弟披上，从Loki的手中抽过了那只烟。

“哥哥，你觉得天空好看么？”  
“好看。”

Loki想起，那些在天空上肆虐的炮火，坠入深渊的战机，失去的友人，天那般深不可测的阴谋，一场一场和敌对联邦打不完的战役。

“我不喜欢天空，我看厌了。”

Loki看着Thor迷茫的表情，笑的很甜，他说“哥哥，可以答应我一个愿望么？”

“什么愿望？”  
“别问，先答应我，求你，好么。”

Thor觉得自己的弟弟像极了银河的漂亮星星，于是被迷乱的国王想也不想的点头说好，拥抱住他珍惜且喜爱的弟弟给了Loki一个缓慢又深情的吻，就像一个痴迷的追逐者。

“所以”Thor擦了擦弟弟被他吻出的口水，那些湿渍显得Loki就像个可爱的孩子，“到底有什么愿望，还要求我？”

“我不想回去了，哥哥，我不想回战场了。”

Loki抓住怀抱他的手，而下一秒，就如他所料的被松开，他一秒钟前还温柔的爱人变成了往日那位国王，Thor面色僵硬了些，转身说“那些到明天的军事会议上再谈。”

“我回我的寝殿，你也早些休息罢。”Thor拎起衣服，Loki举了一杯红茶，颔首示意国王的离开。

当关门的声音映入耳中。

Loki看着镜子里的自己“啧，你可真煞风景。”


	2. 犯上诲淫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki看着镜子里的自己“啧，你可真煞风景。”

02犯上诲淫

三号空间站·探索区：秘境之地  
代号恶作剧的探测小队正急急忙忙的对着一位男子进行抢救。

秘境之地的驻扎探测队，属Loki上将的私有财产之一。在上将回王都复命之前，留下了这位已经可以说是身遭重创的男子。

上将的命令是必须救回来，甚至将自己特殊的生物修复仪批下了使用权限。而半夜收到那个慌慌忙忙的致电时，Loki猜想大概是大事不好。  
虽然他脾气差到了极致，可还是又一次致电探测队。

“怎么样？别告诉我没救回来。”  
“不不……将军，我们受到了袭击！虽然现在事态平静，可刚刚已经十分危险，疑点重重……”女孩是位优秀的战士，但年轻的她还吞吞吐吐。

Loki皱眉，“说清楚些。”

“一场看起来极其可怕的攻击，利用炮火声和流光弹，风声大雨点小，并人没有受伤。上将，这是示威，没有人知道<恶作剧>在这片区域存在，我怀疑，出现了奸细。”  
电话后的Leah声音暗哑，问到“我们要不要转移？”

“要。要先清查队列。”  
挂电话前，Loki还是没忍住“那个男人救活了么？”  
“逐渐好转，生命特征平稳，还在手术中，并没有让攻击波及到他。”  
“醒来记得通知我。信息通讯。”  
“了解。”

挂掉Leah的电话，Loki长长吐了一口气，混混沉沉的倒下睡去。

王宫·议事厅

将近半个帝国的重臣都积聚在房间，而谁都不敢看一眼国王，议事厅里的低气压，压的人喘不过来气，他们都在等一个人，那位名声在外的“战神”

预约的早上的工作时间，钟表从九点一直荡过午饭时间，Thor不动，脸色发黑，连臣子也都不敢喘气，他们生怕说错一句话，不论是昨日书记官的下场，还是此刻国王的脾气，都让他们怕的瑟缩。

终于，有为的一些臣子忍不住了，比如正义极了Steve先开了口，Steve先生是位新锐官员，主管外交，虽然是文员和普通出身，但就是看不下去“战神”这毫无时间观念的鸽子行为。  
“或许我们该通知下Loki上将，没必要让一群人守着等他。”

Thor说，“闭嘴！”

国王气冲冲的离开，大臣们也悻悻离去，Steve攥了拳头，跟在其他臣子之后离开了王宫议事厅。

他怎么敢！！

Thor回到书房，气冲冲的将杯子摔在地上，他怎么敢！！两天内，Loki又一次做这种事！！从回到阿斯加德，Loki这个帝国的将军就仿佛一直在立威，他人前人后的替这个小骗子维护，不允许别人对他的成果做一丝不屑，连并那些关于政权的演讲和鼓动，Thor也全都睁只眼闭只眼，有关Loki的治罪呼声从来置之不理，而这纵容换来的就是，Loki一次又一次对王权的不屑？！

Thor的书房离Loki的寝殿并不远。

和昨晚不同，昨晚期待弟弟的Thor是带着兴奋劲和爱意前去拜访，而现在，金发男人只有暴怒和燥气，他凶神恶煞的，跑去一脚踢开亲王殿下的门，看到里屋情景时，怒气却被消减了一半。

他的弟弟披着昨晚自己的衣服，正懒洋洋的在沙发上揉眼睛，睡袍下是明显的真空模样，刚刚自己进门时的声音明显吵到惊醒了Loki，亲王有些委屈的呢喃了一句“哥哥…你干嘛？”

Thor捏紧拳头，强迫着自己冷静，决不能掉进这小骗子的陷阱！  
他是一国之君，总被那躯体支配也太过丢脸，更何况，这绝对是Loki的错，他可不相信能在战场上混出“战神”名号的Loki，能会马虎错过时间，除非是这家伙蓄意而为！

“滚起来！”Thor敲了敲腕表“你已经睡到了下班时间！”  
Loki嘟哝了句“干嘛凶我”想去拢哥哥的脖子，却被一巴掌打开。

“你真是毫无时间观念！真不该这么惯着你，给你三分钟！穿好衣服跟着我去书房！”

“你至少让我收拾收拾”Loki委屈巴巴道，慢慢悠悠的走进内室，Thor在外面的拳头攥紧又放下，他是不是太凶了？毕竟Loki是刚刚回家……Thor又随及打断了这种想法，他绝对不能在心软，他已经够娇惯这个小骗子了。

时间等的有些长了，Thor立在原地，这次Loki申请回王都，一是因为战局平定，也是因为上将受了重伤，才提出了疗养申请，Thor突然反应过来的急急忙忙推开内室的门“Loki？！”

“怎么~”Loki趴在床上，衣服穿了一半，军服上衣的扣子都没有系好，下身更是只穿了底裤，军裤在一旁耷拉着。  
这幅好风情就像勾着Thor犯罪，国王咽了口吐沫强压住欲火，“你不穿裤子就不穿，这幅模样出门丢人的又不是我。”

“哥哥呦，我可不怕丢人。”Loki随便穿了件长纱衣，Thor确定那也只是让他魅力十足的弟弟更诱人，若隐若现的腰线，而就是这幅模样，他就被拉出了内室大步走出寝殿，他放荡装扮的弟弟，拉着国王进入严谨的商议书房。

Loki坐在他的桌子上，捧着哥哥的下巴。用指腹描摹着Thor的轮廓。他喜欢哥哥，爱着哥哥，背德又扭曲的感情，他对自己的国王有非分之想，想象着兄长将他在任何地方贯穿，他撕咬着，也得到救赎，简直像一个扭曲的追逐者，这些胡乱的想法逼得Loki有些疯疯癫癫的笑了，伸出舌头舔着Thor的耳朵尖。

“Loki，别闹。”  
“哥哥，你陪我做么。”  
“现在不是时间。”  
“陪我么~”

谁会陪他胡闹？Thor脸色有些厌烦，却也懒得推开缠上来的弟弟。

咣咣响起敲门声的时候，索尔迅速的将洛基塞到了办公桌下面，找回理智的国王看着前来的大臣，这位外交官正在劲头上，Loki上将的咕咕行为实在是给他的工作造成了不少的延误，正义极的Steve只是来询问一些事情，他已经彻底放弃在国王面前说Loki上将的不是，而在提到一些敌对联邦细节时，稍微抱怨了句，上将还没有和您说这些事情么？

Thor极快的扫了一眼桌下，眯着眼坏心眼的用鞋尖提了提藏在桌下玩忽职守的弟弟。表面上不咸不淡的说着会详细询问。

下一秒他就没办法淡定了。

Thor非常清楚自己的裤链被极快的拉开，连同阴茎被捧出了内裤，如果不是桌子的遮挡，他现在就是一幅衣冠楚楚的遛鸟状态。

连几秒钟都不到，他就能感受到自己的分身被包裹进一个柔软的腔道。就是用脚趾都能想出，他混蛋的弟弟在桌子下面给他做口交！

一瞬间，国王就绷不住他冷静的面孔，他不能有太大的动作踢开Loki，若是这奸淫的一幕暴露，不知道会惹来多少风言风语，而Loki早不是第一次做这种事情，他每一次的舔抵都能精准的敲到Thor的感觉，国王突然暴躁的开始赶他的臣子走。  
其实Steve说的一点错都没，Loki绝对是个疯子！能把工作延误到下辈子的，毫不负责的臣子！

在Thor强撑着最后的笑脸应对他的外交官时，Loki在桌子下面舔的开心极了，诸神在上，谁知道他想做这件事想做多久了，天啊，从他的角度正好能看见哥哥中长的头发下，金色的发丝已经遮盖不住的红。就像他因为嘴中这物件开始红起的脸蛋。

听听他哥哥那强忍做作的声音，哈哈，要不是他的嘴被填的满满当当，他简直要笑出来了。Loki简直是开始享受，仅仅靠嘴就能让稳重的国王坐立不安，诶呀，谁还记得他这个亲王殿下出征前是曾经的辩手，还有“银舌头”这个赫赫有名的由头？

从铃口溢出的液体，那些男性的麝腥味让Loki清楚的认识到，他嘴里的“哥哥”确实对他坦诚极了，而门合上的声音，就像叫醒美梦的闹钟声。

Thor在Steve关上门后，猛的向后一弹，Loki顺势吐出了那根阴茎，已经被调动了热度的东西硬挺在哥哥胯间，Thor确实是生气了，哪怕Loki像只乖巧奶狗一样坐在地上，暴躁极的国王扬起手，他的弟弟并没有躲的意思。

啪！！！

Loki以为这狠狠的掌掴会落在自己的脸上，然而他亲眼看着Thor那巴掌打向兄长的大腿。

单听声音就知道有多疼，Thor的大腿上很快浮现一个掌印，Loki慌了，看了眼哥哥，还没来的急说什么的时候，就被扯着耳朵向前爬了两步。

“你闹什么？！”暴躁的国王气坏了，虽然理智收住了缰绳，没有打在Loki脸上，但还是气坏的Thor扥着弟弟的耳朵，这个白痴小孩就该狠狠收拾一顿。

Thor捏开了弟弟的下巴，他强制着的又一次捅进那个喉呛。当分身被温暖的口腔又一次包裹，Loki的身体领先于大脑的紧紧含住，顺从于王的表现，使得Thor瞬间消了不少的火。

“舔到我射出来。”

Loki从鼻腔发出答应时呜呜嗯嗯的声音，他对这份所谓的“惩罚”并没有任何意见，甚至眷恋的将身体更加靠近贴进Thor的身体，他喜欢来自兄长的味道。

Thor摸了摸Loki的头，一边把玩一边说，“你何必呢？”

这句带着叹息的声音，让Loki突然锥心的刺痛，是啊……他何必呢？从少时暗恋，成年的告白，入伍后的一次次放荡，哥哥永远都是不主动不拒绝的作风。

有一滴眼泪，静悄悄的从Loki的眼角滑下，他自顾自的认为，那是堵塞食道过久所致的生理反应。任性又可怜。

Thor注意到了那滴眼泪，“既然你自己点火，就给我自己受！别给我哭疼，你不配。”

那恶狠狠的声音，反倒让Loki稍稍释然，是啊，怪他自己点火。  
七年了，枪林弹雨，战场称神，就抵不过一句话对他的威力。

Loki啊Loki，你反省反省。  
为什么就赢不了？这冰锥子一样的疼，还要忍多久？

TBC


	3. 祸从口出

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki啊Loki，你反省反省。  
> 为什么就赢不了？这冰锥子一样的疼，还要忍多久？

03祸从口出

Loki觉得自己整个下颌骨都疼。  
然后就是全身都疼，他被按在办公桌上，后入姿势来承欢，被干的浑身都又酸又软，还要帮身后的凶手整理工作所用的文件。

这是惩罚。  
所以没有让他又舒服又爽的道理。

Thor很清楚，操他就是一种奖赏般的存在，所以就偏偏不准他舒服，就是要让他难受，好让这幅身体记住这不对。

Loki有些自暴自弃的咬牙，他的身体永远学不会记住痛苦，他的心脏就是会因为Thor的进入悸动，他就是喜欢哥哥操他，他就是爽，得到这个人让他满足又兴奋。

于是哪怕委屈，倒也还是快乐的。

呛呛好过什么都没有，所以到也不算难过，Loki一边小声呻吟，一边倒是想起来了所谓的罪名，‘荒废军务’。

“国王……陛下，哈，这桌上的我收差不多了，军务相关的事我都写好集册……”  
“恩。别再这时候说这些。”

真是霸道，这时候到不准他说这些了。

Thor懒散答应了句，然后稍放缓了用力，趴在Loki的背上，缓慢地抽出。

Loki懵了，猛的转头，慌慌张张的看着他的哥哥，这又是什么新的惩罚方式……？做到一半，然后抽出去，他眼神里全是不可置信问到，“你不射出来？”

不给他……？

一瞬间有太多的话都想要说出来，不给他？不爱他？不属于他？甚至，他想要抬起嘴角嘲讽一句，“你是不是不行了？”

但是在所有的句子出口前，一瞬，他就被捏开下颌骨，不由分说，直接粗暴的又捅进去。

下巴已经酸到要张不开，Loki开始发呆，不舒服，这并不舒服，因此，Loki上将拒绝配合，他已经是单纯依靠着被口腔捏出来的圆孔，和兄长靠在耳后的手推弄，才配合着做出的，僵硬且麻木地吞吐动作。

不舒服。

哪怕他从不讨厌粗暴，甚至可以说是喜欢这些用口舌来讨好哥哥的情事，但Loki从不是那么好应付，他现在不舒服，他已经累了，他拒不配合。身下没有得到满足，下颚骨却在隐隐约约的发痛，而高高在上的哥哥，正玩味看着他的表情。

国王向来是坏心眼的，Thor调笑说：“你不是喜欢舔么？”

Loki眨了眨眼睛，能看见有眼泪正强撑在眼眶里。绿色的眼睛有些暗淡伤神——他就知道，他就清楚！国王Odinson能有什么广阔胸怀？他他妈的的就是在惩罚自己！

被掐住的嘴巴终于有了点动作，Loki勾了勾嘴角，笑不似笑，自暴自弃，随便怎么折腾他吧。就是他活该，犯贱。先挑火的人没资格喊停手。

Loki真的非常的累，这次从战场回来，身体不像从前那样，这段时间的他就像一个玻璃娃娃，看起来坚硬，实际上轻轻一摔就会碎掉。

他不想再继续做口交了，伤口也好疼……妈的，真想咬这智障哥哥一口！呲，可这样他以后用什么？

Thor显然注意不到那些，他的动作正在加快，Loki太熟悉这个，他们对彼此的身体都熟悉透了，Loki知道他持久的哥哥就要爆发在他的口腔，然后合住他的嘴巴让他吃下去，Loki干脆就放松起肌肉，等待着全身心为了兄长臣服，吞下去那些带着腥臊味道的精液，他从来都不厌恶那些，甚至喜欢极了，不知从什么时候，这些和兄长有关的性，都已经变成了对Loki上将至高无上的奖励。

他等待着那些。

Thor在那个时候巧妙极了的拔出来，随便撸了几下射在手里，然后拿纸巾擦手，丢在一旁的垃圾桶里。

听说Loki现在在养伤，身体不适合吞他的精液，他本就没打算让那孩子吃下去。

而当对上Loki那双眼睛，那双眼睛竟然带着绝望和羡慕，狠狠的瞪着，已经扔到垃圾桶里的纸巾。然后愤恨又不满的盯了他一秒。

撒娇，放荡。

Thor算是明白了，为什么那些内侍官找来的，无论是妙龄少女还是娼妓娈童，都会让他索然无味毫无兴致——能让他硬的最快，他最爱全天下最棒的屁股，只有他的宝贝弟弟！这孩子哪怕是一个眼神都让他浑身热血沸腾！

Loki依然在为那块裹着精液的纸巾气恼，他不满极了，撅起小嘴向前前倾，看着哥哥已经半软下去的阴茎，轻轻舔了舔上唇。  
Thor只瞄了一眼，就被调动了浑身的暴躁因子。

桌子上一片杂乱，却都比不过Loki的样子更为凌乱。终于被放过的嘴巴，脸蛋上满是被掐红的指印，没有底裤的屁股上沾着粘液。

Thor走上前将人拢进怀里，手指顺着摸下去，果然，还没完全翁合的小孔，兴奋的在遇上“主人”时松开，吸咬含紧Thor的指尖，开始无声欲求。

“就那么想要？！”  
“连裹着精液的纸巾是不是都该给你吃掉？”

“街边的便宜妓女也没你淫荡，屁股抬高，你这妖精！”

Loki被按在桌子上，Thor拍着他的屁股，连着的拍打和讽刺的话都让Loki开始精神高涨，他跟着哥哥粗暴的动作把屁股越摇越欢，当然，Thor也插的狠急了，顶在Loki的敏感点上发狠戳弄，啪啪的打着因为这些摆弄的更欢的屁股，像吸棒棒糖一样紧咬着哥哥的肉棒。

“骚货！放松！你简直是要把男人吸干在身上！”  
“哥哥，我就是要吸干你——啊嗯，哈……”

被Thor压在身下的Loki，正随着快感拱起背，抬高脖颈，宛如一只脆弱且高贵的天鹅。脖颈上更满是这几日爱欲所留下的红痕，随着身体的起伏渗出一层薄汗。消瘦的肩胛骨，整个人被干的来回摆弄，就像只折翼的蝴蝶，飞不起来了。

一种凌虐的快感油然而生，他宝贝的弟弟，全世界都敬畏为神的存在，正乖巧的软在自己身下，驯服的承受着，被快感支配着混乱的留着口水。

Thor掰开Loki的臀瓣，这孩子明明是精瘦的身子，却偏偏屁股上就是有肉，两边圆滚滚的，白白亮亮每次摸起来软滑，中间粉嫩的小洞更是奋力吸咬着，Thor连筋肉都被爽到，他的弟弟真是难得的骚浪宝贝，连着七八年，每次回忆下Loki的味道就懒得再去找床侍或是选新妃，啊啊，他当初说什么都不该把这孩子送去军队！简直是把嘴边的宝贝推到别人眼皮子底下！Thor一想竟然还有些置气，身下的屁股摇的正欢，他就用力捅得更深。

“把你送去军队是不是高兴坏了？小婊子，你是靠多少精液养圆的，嗯？”Thor一边拍，一边低下身子亲了口翘高的屁股，而听到这话的Loki一瞬间对这句荤话反应不来，身子瞬间僵了。

自己刚亲完的屁股就不摇了，这简直是给Thor闹脾气。国王显然没发现自己嘴瓢伤到了别人，直接落下又一巴掌。

“啪！！”

柔软的臀肉上清楚的一个巴掌印，Loki瞬间疼到撑不住，还没反应过来的脑子加上疼到爆炸的一掌，胳膊脱力，伤口刺激，浑身火辣辣的瘫倒在桌子上，肉棒在惯性下直接脱离后穴，就像是抗拒着“吐”出那根阴茎。

这简直是火上浇油，Loki在肉棒脱离的一刻清醒——因为什么事情生气打了他一掌的哥哥，一定会因为自己滑出性器更为生气。

可凭什么？！Loki脑子里嗡一声，哪怕是床上荤话，那！也！不！行！

Thor臭着脸把Loki翻身抱在怀里，可对上的是一双要杀人的眼睛。

……？

国王哑然，他是打了一巴掌——诸神在上，他确实用了些力气，但从以往的经验里，那也是Loki的接受能力内，调情的一掌。

而这次，Thor吃到了常年军旅中上将的力气。Loki反身就把他按在椅子上，抓住哥哥尚在空气中，还沾着自己浊液的阴茎，直接坐下！

“Thor！你真是全天下最好的哥哥，把全帝国最精英的男人们任我挑选！我稀罕哪个就吃哪个么——哈哈哈哈……”  
Loki发狠的摆着腰肢，这次轮到Thor在他身下发呆，后穴像报复一样吃紧了肉棒，每一块儿的媚肉都恨不得把这插在身体里的硬物彻底绞断，Thor咬着牙，他算是听明白这突然的反常是怎么一回事，轻轻抚摸Loki的后背，轻轻劝着弟弟在怀里放松。  
“只是荤话……宝贝，别生气了，乖……”

荤话，荤话……Loki知道那是荤话，可他现在头脑发昏！他昏的想杀人，他恨不得绞烂身下那根鸡巴，然后用银针封住这混球哥哥的嘴巴！他想一刀刀一片片的把混蛋Odinson千刀万剐，就像对那些自己揪出的联邦奸细一样，让这混蛋求生不得求死不得——他想掐死Thor，眼前简直是黑色的！他的双手就放在Thor的脖子上，越来越紧，叫骂着，“真可惜哥哥！我这屁股就是最喜欢您这一根！！”他的手越来越紧，仿佛真的要变成那位随时准备着杀人的上将。

“别怕……Loki，别怕。放松，宝宝，你太紧了。”Thor喘不上来气，脸色开始涨红，气塞的“呼”的费力喘息。

那样子就像被他掐死的敌人。  
Loki瞬间刷的松开手。

身子也突然软下去，浑身麻麻软软的酥在哥哥怀里，后背都委屈的弓起来，突如其来地恍惚让身体受到刺激的脱力跌坐在哥哥身上，肉棒一下子捅进更深处，激的Loki一个哆嗦，一下子疼的嚎了一嗓子。Thor便赶忙的托起夹着肉棒圆圆软软的屁股，轻轻吻着Loki的额头打趣道“真是越来越不经逗了。”

Loki委屈极了，往兄长怀里缩去，“哥哥——”  
“是我欺负的狠了，哥哥错了，知道你委屈，我的小可怜。”男人环住弟弟，轻轻的插弄那些会让Loki觉得舒服的地方，听着怀中的弟弟开始细碎的轻喘，“不过…刚才简直差点掐死我，太过分了宝贝。”Thor刮了刮Loki的鼻头，“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。倒也还好，就是载入史册难听了些。乱伦王室血案史？”  
“你还开的起玩笑，我刚刚……干嘛不推开我！你又不是没力气！”

“我干嘛推开你，你又不可能真舍得掐我。”Thor抱抱Loki的腰，“不还是松开了么，Loki真好。”  
绿眼睛的男人斜了一眼身下的哥哥，“恃宠而骄。”

Thor顶了顶怀里人的屁股，“那可不，宝宝可真好。”

温馨的氛围让书房不再像刚刚那样嚣张跋扈，他们开始接吻，柔软的唇瓣，胡闹的舌头，Loki喜欢这个。Thor总是侵略般的顶他的上颚，害他在接吻时忍不住的流口水。

经历这场插曲，Thor彻底忘了那些不愉快，他们之间本来就不会有什么过节梗太久。补给了弟弟个温馨的后戏。洗过澡，Loki便窝在他怀里睡得迷迷糊糊的。

回到寝殿，Thor黑着脸把Loki塞进被子里，坐在桌边独自拎起一瓶烈酒。

他第六感一向很准。  
Loki绝对在军中和人做了，不止一次，不止一人。

那小骗子从不因为没发生过的事情失控，那句荤话之所以会惹到他，必然是戳了那孩子的脊梁。

国王烧的头疼，Thor想砸掉自己的玻璃杯，哪怕里面是40年窖藏的珍酿——他“啪”的就砸碎了那只杯子。

 

TBC


	4. 不二之选

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 国王烧的头疼，Thor想砸掉自己的玻璃杯，哪怕里面是40年窖藏的珍酿——他“啪”的就砸碎了那只杯子。

04不二之选

Loki在Thor把他放进被子转身后就睁开了眼睛，他并不敢发出声音，于是清楚听见了屋外那只玻璃杯被摔烂的惨状。

他在被子里又缩了一下。

没过多久，Thor，他聪明的哥哥，打开了屋门，居高临下黑着一张脸。屋外有美酒的香气，而Loki能看出来，他这位兄长并没有喝多少。

他躺在被子里，哥哥倒干脆拉着他的胳膊把他拎了出来，那弄疼Loki了，他呲了一声不要，Thor直接伸手拍了他的屁股。  
“啪”  
手掌和臀肉之间的声音干脆极了，带着不容置喙，手指探入臀缝，按在穴口，那里刚刚清理干净，也刚刚承受了太多，正是一副干净的闭合状态。

真是让人想要毁掉。  
敢在外面和其他人纠缠，Thor简直想把弟弟按在这屋子里任何一个角落开操，把他干到失禁，干到迷离，然后再也忘不了自己是谁的东西。

而Thor并没有继续，他注意到Loki在隐忍什么，连额头都起了一层薄汗。在床上的姿势，也是靠着他的支撑没有滑下去。

“伤口疼？！”  
Thor突然反应过来什么——“你告诉我，你到底受了多重的伤？！”

Loki回来的时候，档案上清清楚楚写了重伤。  
帝国的生物修复仪走在世界前端，可并不代表没有缺点。如果是重伤，要慢慢治，恢复到一定程度才能使用，是个治标不治本的东西。

他们刚刚才翻云覆雨，Loki身上没有半点明伤！Thor干脆自己调出了Loki的医疗档案。  
反正没有人比国王的权限还高，Loki急急忙忙的阻拦显得那么无力。那份文件堪称图文并茂，是一位军人靠伤口和鲜血书写的荣耀。

太惨了……

为了干干净净荣耀着回来，就这么随便的修复了表面。  
小疯子！！  
Thor一页页的翻过去，脸色越来越糟糕，Loki半趴在他腿上腻歪，Thor训了句，“躺好！”  
Loki乖乖侧过身，抱着哥哥一只手臂，像只乖巧的猫儿似费力讨好，Thor看了看文件上最严重的几点标注，皱了眉头，又想起Loki总念叨的胳膊疼。

Thor拍拍Loki的脸，“平躺，仰卧。这样会压倒你胳膊。”  
“我没事、我想抱着你。”  
“Loki，听话。”

Loki索性平躺，闭上眼撅起嘴不搭理Thor。哥哥却窸窸窣窣摸了起来，Thor揉了揉他的肚子，念叨着“我记得这里没事吧”，然后慢慢滑进被窝里抱住Loki的腰，头轻轻贴着弟弟的肚子。小声问了句，“这样可以么？”

没想到哥哥会抱上来，一瞬间身体里热流下涌，连腰背都舒服了起来，Thor轻轻蹭过去亲吻，发现Loki硬了。国王讶异，“刚刚才做过，你真是——。”  
“要是说我骚就闭嘴睡觉吧，一会儿就自己疲了。”Loki拍了拍哥哥的脑袋，明明被抱着应当满足极了，却就是有一股脾气想发。

“你今天脾气可真大。”  
“我每天都脾气很臭，只是你不清楚。”Loki郁闷，就像那些伤口，哥哥看不见便不清楚，什么都要眼见为实，不是错，却不信他……

Loki抬起膝盖，那正好能顶住哥哥的下巴。黄色的胡茬摩擦着有些疼。  
下一秒，他的哥哥掰开他的双腿，胡茬摩擦在他的鼠蹊部，Thor捧着那个已经挺立的肉茎开始亲吻，舌尖一下下的舔弄，用厚实的口腔含紧。国王的动作并不熟练，他从不会为情人或侍从们口交，只是偶尔会像现在这样舔舔弟弟。毕竟不一样，弟弟重要太多。不像Loki总爱为他做各种没下线的服务，太过不熟练的Thor只会装模做样的舔舔。

不过这足够让Loki开心，让他觉得是“受宠若惊”了。哥哥那生涩的技法其实就像撩拨——太恶劣了，撩拨他的感官，撩拨他的感情。Loki装凶抬腰，捧着哥哥的脸，想要被含的更深一些。

“左边，哥哥，别光舔，你得吸吸我”Loki顶了顶，“啊、哈—下、下面也——”

Loki两腿夹紧哥哥的脑袋，拉着兄长的手去触碰阴囊。Thor悟性极高，舔的他确实是越来越舒服，了解了Loki意思后，轻轻抓揉着Loki的囊袋，冲着嘴中狠吸轻舔。

还没来得及推开哥哥，就忍不住的爆发在兄长嘴里。发泄的瞬间，脑子里混混沌沌又舒服极了，长喘一声的瘫倒，在挣开眼时竟看见哥哥正抿着嘴好像在回味。

“你吃下去了？！”Loki瞪圆了眼睛。  
“有什么不行的，Loki真甜。”Thor把砸下嘴，“就是味儿淡了些，从回来就纵欲，明天说什么都不能做了。”

“还不是怪你撩拨我！”Loki敲打哥哥的头。

**

“哥哥，我曾经学过些间谍科的东西，做敌人的榻上情人时，这个姿势能瞬间扭断你的脖子。”

什么情况才能遇上这种姿势啊，Thor本想笑，却突然就笑不出来了，“Loki？你学这些，你该不会？！”  
Thor.Odinson的脑子里瞬间乱成一锅稀粥！他刚刚知道了Loki早就在军中情人不断。本是生气却突然有些害怕。   
他的弟弟该不会，遭遇到相关性的侵犯……？一个劲的不想回战场，王子殿下参军便是指挥官的级别，哪用得学这些杂七杂八的？该不会在军队，被本国的将士做了什么不齿的……？Loki那脾气是哪怕死也一定不愿说给自己或暴露给别人，索性称之为情人？  
他现在的表情，一定是难看到要杀人一样。

Loki抓了抓哥哥的头发，“Thor，别瞎想。”  
“你真的没事吧Loki……，你听我说，我不介意你有恋爱对象还是情人什么，但是我舍不得你受到——”  
“我没有！”  
Loki给了Thor一拳，自己裹紧被子，把头钻进被子里。

就是一分钟的好时光都能被他破坏！  
“Loki，瞒我没意思”Thor揉了揉弟弟的脑袋，把鸵鸟一样的他揪出来，“不过我猜你已经分手了？”

“断然猜测很有趣么哥哥？你定了婚就要给我也按上恋爱名头？我们算什么，乱伦炮友？兄弟情人？”Loki躲躲闪闪的眼光，有的没的开始反驳，闹腾的炸毛。却招来Thor把起他的下巴，“Loki，我是不要求你做或是改什么。但上将这几年的风流韵事也太多了些？”

Thor的眼神危险极了，Loki熟悉——那里面写着占有欲和愤懑，而自己突然就被拎起领子拽到身下，Thor掐着Loki的两颊，Loki眼神一暗，“Thor，你在我身边插了探子。”  
“不问问还要被你骗到什么时候？情人比这寝殿外侍从从还多的，上将先生？”

那句上将先生简直写满嘲讽。  
“你在王宫也有安插，当我不清楚么？Loki，你可不是什么受害者。”

“我……又没有什么其他意思。就是……”  
Loki低了低头，躲闪着哥哥的眼光。

国王在军中安插心腹，侧面监视驻外将军的一举一动，简直是稀松平常，让人挑不出错。只是自己多半是有些不大乐意。

毕竟他们有着一层兄弟关系，还带着迷惘的暧昧情愫。

可先不论君臣或否，他在王身边安插人手，属实不大好听。怎么想，怎么是他犯错。Loki干脆偏过头躲着Thor，却又被反抱过来。

“你啊，就不怕被有心人扣上顶谋逆的帽子。”  
“要是哪天想尝尝当王的滋味，我就让给你。”  
Thor刮了刮Loki的鼻子，明显，比起生气，还是挑逗Loki更让他觉得高兴。

“哥哥可真大方，我做王，你呢？”  
“给您做宠妃行么？”  
“那您的歌姬美妾也通通送我？”

Loki扬了扬头，Thor，你可真是会说好听的。

国王好像终于明白了点什么。哦，他的弟弟和他一样小心眼，有过之而无不及。

“你上一次回来超过五天是四年前。这四年里，零零散散共有人献了多位歌姬，一直的三个床侍，招幸过一次还是两次，新献的呢，至今才见过两个，更别提其他。你呀，没必要总叫人打点我的内院，还不如多加点暗卫保护我的安全。”

“Loki，我和你说实话，你也应该给我说真话。军中没有特别盯着你私生活的探子，但既然给我回风流倜傥，你应该没少做什么……”

Loki并没发现自己已经被摆成半趴在Thor身上的姿势，他低了低头，并不太想开口。  
“Loki？”  
“哥哥知不知道也不重要吧……”话音落下，Loki便被狠狠掴了一掌，打在他的屁股上。先只是左边，麻，痛，而这种动作又一瞬间就让Loki羞红了脸。

“疼么？Loki，你屁股上没有伤。”话毕，又是一掌袭来。

“啪啪！”

右边，这次好歹是平衡了。是疼的，Thor打完后开始抚摸，仅仅是接触，就让Loki开始深吸气。

“说说你的风流史？Loki？”

“如果我偏不呢？”

Thor没说话，房间里又响起一声“啪！”Loki疼的呲牙。

“你个混蛋……”  
“哥哥是混蛋么？”Thor笑了笑，伸手又下去一掌，臀肉被打的直颤。

几掌过后，Thor伸手开始揉那个屁股，软肉在手里被捏的变型，因为刚刚挨过巴掌的原因，现在的揉弄，疼的Loki想抹眼泪。

但他却不愿哭，太丢人了。他怎么能哭呢——被像对待一个孩子那样打屁股，然后像孩子那样哇哇大哭？

“Loki，给我个解释。或者你跟本就是享受被我打屁股的快感？”  
Loki将头深深扎进枕头里：“我没和别人做到过后面。”

Thor沉默了一会儿，大概只有几秒，他摸了摸被自己打的微微发肿的屁股。然后带着好像是商量一样的语气问Loki：“我可不可以去找一把戒尺？鉴于你并不打算和我摊牌？”

“什么东西……？”  
“戒尺，我的好弟弟”Thor更加用力的搓揉那两片臀瓣“皮面或是竹面的，大概会打到你连着几天不能坐下或是躺下。”

Loki一脸抽搐着，摸着他哥哥的脑袋——  
“Thor.Odinson，你是不是喝多酒了？还是脑子里进了浆糊？听听你说的鬼话，你居然要打我？”

“你不是很喜欢么？我刚刚打你时，开心的连前男友叫什么都想不起来？”

“哦哥哥，你这醋也吃的太幼稚了。”Loki叹了口气，好吧，他终于明白了这人到底是什么意思了，居然是因为他吃醋，少见！可少见的……居然还有点值得开心。

居然这么在乎他的感情走向？  
Loki勾了勾嘴角：“这么喜欢我，国王陛下？”  
Thor“啧”的一声。

“今天真是太阳打西边出来了，抱我睡觉，给我口交，还吃我的醋？简直不像我那个不负责任的坏哥哥了。”  
Thor气不过，“凭什么我就是坏哥哥？！我哪里不疼你了？”

Loki用轻浮极了的口气应对着——  
“哥哥，你就是想让我死……”  
“为什么总送我上前线？你根本不爱我。”

他看起来一定轻浮无比，一定是漠不关心、无所畏惧的，他知道，他不丢脸，他一定不丢脸，他看起来就是一副没把Thor放在心上，说着玩笑话的模样。

他说的是藏在心里，最不敢问的真话。  
他甚至不期待Thor会给他回答了。

太卑微了吧。

他不喜欢这样的自己，于是他抬高Thor的下巴，猫一样的盯着Thor的眼睛。嗤笑道，“拿上床当奖励，真下流。”

Thor扑倒他的弟弟，圈在怀里，吻在额头上。  
国王发出长长的叹息，安抚又好似讨好的说，“我爱你。”

你真的知道你在说什么吗？  
今天的哥哥太不一样了。  
比任何一次都温柔，比任何一次都计较，比任何一次都……都嘴甜的多。

Thor.Odinson说爱他。  
真的假的？  
Thor.Odinson爱他？

TBC


End file.
